When To Say No
by Blizzette
Summary: Short moments of Artemis and Wally in the future. Artemis realizes that sometimes it's okay not to say no. Other times it's completely necessary. Spitfire fluff.


**_**1: Tornado vs. Volcano**_**

"No." Artemis deadpanned. Her dark gray eyes crashed into his bright green as they narrowed dangerously.

"Come on babe! I swear, it'll be really fast; you won't even know I'm-" He was nothing if not persistent. Wally was a tornado: impulsive, fast, destructive, difficult to ignore, and practically impossible to stop. Wally couldn't tell because Artemis had her game face on, but it was moments like these when she felt like a crazy storm chaser. She found him awe-inspiring and enticing and downright beautiful-

"_Wally_." Sometimes Artemis felt like his common sense. He was a super-genius. Logically, he should be able to tell that this was a stupid idea.

It was mainly her worry that made her stance in front of him into that one. That one that Wally knew was completely unmovable. He may be a practically unstoppable tornado, but she was a volcano: a hot, unpredictable, fire-spitting hell. Or paradise. Whichever.

It didn't stop him from trying though. Wally let out a sheepish "…Yes?"

**_**2: What could go wrong**_**

"You can't think of _anything_ that could go wrong?" Artemis crossed her arms and leaned on her right hip. Her posture screamed 'attitude'. Wally wasn't in the mood for this though; he needed to go now. His friend needed him.

"Of course I can. There is always something that can go wrong! That doesn't mean I can't try! I have to 'Mis…" His jaw was set as he prepared for the rescue mission in a blur. "If you can't understand that-"

Artemis caught his arm. Her eyes searched for his, and after a few seconds Wally raised his to meet hers. "So you're willingly going into this place, knowing all the risks?" Her tone was harsh and edgy.

He shrugged out of her arm and turned around, looking down. "Yes."

"Then I'm coming too."

**_**3: Girlfriend**_**

The way Artemis's fist slammed into the training dummy made Wally wince a little. It was like car crashing into a brick wall. The dummy didn't break under her constant abuse, and he starting was to get afraid that her fist might. It was time to intervene.

She didn't seem to notice when Wally sped next to her. Unsure if she was ignoring him or just engrossed in her 'training', Wally spoke up.

"So, how's my favorite girlfriend doing on this fine morning?" Wally let out a little forced laugh as she hit the poor dummy with a particularly hard hit.

The only sign of acknowledgement that she made was the quick glance-glare that she was oh so good at giving.

"My favorite _and_ my least favorite." He amended with his little impish smile that he knew she found cute.

All he got was another glare.

"My lover?" He tried, but was only reward with another glance-glare.

"My partner?" Same response.

"My spitfire?" Somehow, there was a little more fire in her glare this time.

"My other half?" Her punches slowed.

"My one true love?" Her glance was less glare-like and the fire was definitely different.

"How bout we channel that anger into something-" He started and she stopped punching altogether to give him this _look_. This amused, annoyed, and totally Artemis look.

"No." When she said it, there was a little laugh and she looked so much better than she did a minute ago, so Wally didn't even mind.

**_**4: Not saying no**_**

She knew she probably should have said no to this one, but it was so hard sometimes. The golden retriever that had settled its head on her lap looked up at her with wide brown eyes. She ran her hands through Doppler's soft fur before trying to urge him off her lap with a grunt noise. The dog whined a little, but didn't move.

"Come on Dopp, you lazy bear-dog, I have things to do." Doppler didn't move and Artemis slouched back into the coach. She didn't want a pet at all. She especially didn't want an impractical giant dog! But he gave her _that_ look, and he was so convincing and…

She really should have said no. There was a reason she usually said no.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar tug on her long hair. Sighing, she picked up her tiny redheaded offspring and Doppler moved his head to make way. She gave the dog an exasperated look that said '_now_ you move' before turning back to the freckled toddler.

This was another thing that Wally had convinced her to do, and it had took a lot of convincing; she hadn't exactly had the best experience with parents.

Artemis tried to pull her hair from the child's tiny hands, but there was so much and he had grabbed a fist-full. Like father like son. She gave the little boy the same no-nonsense look she gave his father.

The child just gave a huge smile that was exactly like Wally's. Artemis admitted that sometimes it was good not to say no.

****My first fanfic. Please, constructive criticism is super super welcome! Also, I made this for all the Spitfire writers who make fantastic fics, and I know this short mini one-shot/drabbles whatever doesn't compare, but it's the thought that counts! ;)**


End file.
